Barlow Girls
by Inu'sMate
Summary: Las 3 hermanas Barlow eran muy conocidas en la escuela por su perfección e inocencia, pero si se enamoran, toda esa perfección se pierde[AU] InuKag MirSan RinSess
1. Default Chapter

Holas!! De nuevo yo, me parece que tengo que empezar a descargar mi cabeza que esta llena de historias) porque si no voy a terminar explotando en letras, palabras y canciones, jeje

**No les quito mas su tiempo y vamos al fic...**

**"Barlow Girls"**

**Capitulo 1: Introducción**

Había 3 chicas sentadas contra una pared de la escuela, leyendo todas el mismo libro, y pasando las hojas en exactamente el mismo momento, mientras un montón de chicos lindos les pasaban por al lado y las miraban, ellas ni levantaban la vista.

-Hey Barlow!!-Gritó un chico de cabello plateado, y ojos dorados, las tres chicas levantaron la vista y lo miraron de forma interrogativa...

-Hola Inuyasha- Respondió Rin, la mas pequeña de las hermanas Barlow, famosas en toda la escuela por su perfección, todas eran lindas, estudiosas, no salían con chicos, en síntesis eran la perfecta chica para presentarle como novia a tu mamá...

-Hola- Dijo la que estaba al lado de Rin, Aome(ya se que su apellido es Higurashi, pero bueno...), la hermana del medio, 15 años, había un año de diferencia entre cada una de las Barlow, eso le da a Rin, 14 años...

-Hola-siguió la última, sentada al lado de Aome, Sango, la más grande de las hermanas, con 16 años, aunque, según los chicos, la más linda era Aome, Rin y Sango no se quedaban atrás...

-Que haces Inuyasha?- Preguntó Miroku, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, le apoyó una mano en el hombro...

-Si, que haces hermano?- Llegó Sesshomaru(supongamos que se llevan bien, si??), el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, apoyándole la mano en el otro hombro, nadie se dio cuenta, pero Rin, al escuchar la voz de Ssesshomaru, levantó la vista y enseguida volvió a destinar su atención al libro...

-Nada, saludo a las chicas, que no puedo??-dijo y se fue, con su amigo y su hermano

[We met these sisters Barlow's their last name

Ordinary girls they don't live in the fastlane

They don't rate with the guys that score

Cause they don't flaunt what the boys want more]

_[:Conocimos a estas chicas, Barlow es su apellido ___

_Chicas comunes, no viven de forma rápida ___

_No salen con chicos como ellas ___

_Porque no alardean con lo que los chicos quieren más:]_

Jamás tenían una cita, ni un novio, no es porque ellas no tuvieran chico que quisieran salir con ellas, ellas no querían, porque se preocupaban por cómo iba a ser su vida, como iban a crecer, que iban a ser cuando sean mayores y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero en ese tiempo en que se preparaban para crecer, estudiaban y hacían todo bien, las hermanas Barlow se sentían solas, sentían que nadie las quería, por ejemplo, cuando se sentaban afuera de su casa a leer, y se recargaban contra la pared, como ahora estaban recargadas contra la pared de la escuela, toda los chicos y chicas que vivían en el barrio se divertían, y nunca faltaba un par de parejitas que se besaban y hacían cosas de enamorados, se sentían tristes, pero su madre quería asegurarse de que sus tres hijas sigan siendo igual de perfectas, ellas sufrían den una presión maternal muy fuerte...

[They don't date they won't date they wanna see   
How they're gonna grow up - who they're gonna be   
but In the meantime they might feel unloved   
When all the girls around them are hooking up]

_[:No tienen citas, no quieren citarse, ellas quieren ver ___

_Como van a crecer- Quien van a ser ___

_Pero mientras tanto, deben sentirse poco amadas ___

_Cuando las chicas a su alrededor se están divirtiendo:]_

Ellas eran famosas en la escuela, pero no por eso eran populares, nadie puede ser popular siendo tan puro como las Barlow, pero mientras ellas estudiaban y veían a los chicos pasar, sin fijarse en ninguno, ya habían atrapado a tres hermosos chicos, solo que ellas no lo sabían, ni tampoco ellos...

[But I know for sure it's never popular to be pure   
And while some guys might be passing them by   
I think they've caught someone's eye]

_[:Pero estoy segura que no es nunca popular el ser pura ___

_y mientras los chicos las pasan ___

_creo que han atrapado a alguien:]_

No solo a esos tres chicos, muchos chicos en la escuela querían tener una cita con ellas, porque? Porque, aunque no lo parezca, ellas les recordaban a sus madres, perfectas en todo sentido, cuidadosas, en fin, todos los chicos querían salir con una Barlow

[All the boys in the band want a valentine from a Barlow girl   
Boys think they're the bomb cause they remind them of their mom]

_[:Todos los chicos de la banda quieren un San Valentín con una chica Barlow ___

_Ellos creen que ellas son la bomba, porque les recuerdan a sus madres:]_

Las Barlow, como todos, necesitaban sentirse queridas, les gustaría que, como Inuyasha y su grupito, alguien les hiciera en grupo de fans, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru lo tenían, dirigido por Kikio, Kagura y Koharu, y el grupo tenía cerca de 50 miembros, todas mujeres obviamente.

Las chicas del fan club se morían cada vez que uno de ellos las miraba, y estaban todas celosas de las Barlow porque todas las mañanas, los tres chicos se acercaban, las saludaban con un "Hey Barlow" o "Hola Barlow" o también "Holas Aome, Sango, Rin".

El Fan club siempre se vestía de formas extrañas para impresionar a los chicos, pero nunca lo lograban...

[Everyone needs to be loved   
Everyone needs their own teenage fan club   
Any attention can feel like a good thing   
Dress to impress can be oh so tempting]

_[:Todos necesitan ser amados ___

_Todos necesitan su propio "fan club" adolescente ___

_Toda atención puede sentirse bien ___

_Vestirse para impresionar puede ser tan tentador:]_

Las del fan club se hacían notar con su cuerpo, muchísimos chicos estaban atrás de ellas, eran lindas, si, pero no tan lindas como las Barlow, ellas podían hipnotizar a cualquier chico con su cuerpo, menos a Inuyasha y sus amigos, claro, por eso, se sentían como propiedad pública, xq los chicos las perseguían y sentían que quien las quería las toma y quien no las quería no las tomaba, sabían que debían sentirse mal por ser así, pero no se sentían para nada mal.

[You can get noticed with your body  
Sexual hypnosis by being hottie   
You might feel like public property   
You might you might you shouldn't be]

_[:Puedes ser notado con tu cuerpo ___

_Hipnosis sexual por ser hermoso_

_Debes sentirte como propiedad pública ___

_Debes, debes, no deberías serlo:]_

**Continuará....**

**Y?? Que les pareció?? La canción se llama "Barlow Girls" y es de Superchic[k](un grupo buenísimo!!)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S **


	2. una invitación

Holas!!! Cómo estan? Yo muy bien.... primero que nada........................ **PERD"N!!!!!!!!!!! **se que me tardé años en actualizar... lo que pasa es que estuve con exámenes semestrales en la escuela.... y estuve bloqueadísima! En realidad se me pasaban un millón de ideas por la cabeza... pero, jeje, ninguna era para los fics... así que decidí esperar a que me venga inspiración para estos, entonces podía poner los otros y nadie me mataba... jeje

**Barlow Girls...**

**Capítulo 2: "Una Invitación"**

Siendo que las chicas eran tan inocentes nunca iban a las fiestas... aunque las invitaran, pero estaba apunto de cambiar...

-Hola- Dijo Inuyasha que se había acercado a Kagome (sí... dejé de poner Aome, xq ahora estoy escribiendo fics en inglés y Aome es la versión Latinoamericana del nombre, y aunq a mi me gusta más como suena Aome que Kagome, se me hace lío... asñi que ahora va estar en todos así) a saludar(si se perdieron... saltéense la N/A anterior)

-Hola

-Hola

-Hola- Respondieron las 3 chicas en distintos tonos, Sango, con tono indiferente, Rin, con tono perdido, como si no estuviera prestando atención... y Kagome... con un tono de dulzura y cariño....

-¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Miroku que se había acercado

-Bien- respondieron al unísono las 3- ¿Y ustedes?- Preguntaron

-Bien- Respondió Sesshomaru que también se había acercado

-Chicas- Comenzó Inuyasha

-Queremos Invitarlas- Continuó Miroku

-A una fiesta- Terminó Sesshomaru entregándoles a las chicas un pedazo de papel con una dirección escrita...

-Bien chicas- Dijo Kagome

-Ir o no Ir- Continuo Sango

-Ese es el dilema- terminó Rin

-Yo quiero ir, tenemos que divertirnos un poco, lu único que hacemos es estudiar- Dijo Kagome, que era a la que menos le gustaba el estilo de vida que llevaban.

-Pero Kag- Dijo Sango

-Pero nada, Kag tiene razón- Dijo Rin

-Ganamos por mayoría- Gritaron las 2 chicas al unísono

-Muy Sango- Dijo Kagome tirando al suelo un jean negro y ancho en los pies

-Muy Kag- Dijo Rin tirando al techo una minifalda azul con tablas

-Muy Rin-Dijo Sango dejando un vestido a cuadros naranja

-Muy Kag-Dijo Sango Tirando al suela una blusa celeste con tres botones en el centro del pecho y abajo era abierto para que se vea el ombligo

-Muy Rin-Dijo Kagome dejando un cinto verde

-Muy Sango-Dijo Rin dejando una blusa negra con rosa

-...-Buscaban las chicas entre la ropa en el suelo

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-PERFECTO!-

-PERFECTO!-

-PERFECTO!-Cada una había encontrado su ropa perfecta:

Kagome había encontrado una minifalda azul con tablas y una blusa celeste con tres botones en el centro del pecho y abajo era abierto para que se vea el ombligo... Rin había encontrado un vestido a cuadros naranja y un cinto verde que se ponía en la cintura encima del vestido... Sango había encontrado un jean negro y ancho en los pies y una blusa negra con rosa...

-A LA FIESTA!-Gritaron las 3 al unísono


	3. Everybodys fool

****

Barlow Girl's

Capítulo 3: Everybody's Fool

Kagome estaba en el tocador, parada frente al espejo, contemplándose, esta perfecta, sobria, inocente, como siempre, como sus hermanas, como su madre la quería, pero... ¿por qué? Ella en realidad no era así, se había criado en una familia en la que su madre quería perfectas a sus tres hijas, pero, que pasaría si una de esas tres no quisiera ser perfecta? No lo sabía, jamás lo había intentado.

perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

:Perfecta por naturaleza

icono de auto-indulgencia

justo lo que todos necesitamos

más mentiras sobre un mundo que:

Ella no era y jamás sería perfecta, como sus hermanas.

-Miráme- se dijo a sí misma- Que acaso no tienes vergüenza Kagome? Eres tan falsa, tienes a todos engañados a todos perfectamente engañados, deberías ser actriz...

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

:Nunca fue y nunca será

no tienes vergüenza, no me ves?

Sabes que tienes a todos engañados:

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo, hizo una reverencia irónica y se dijo

-Oh, Kagome, cuánto te amamos!- sarcásticamente agregó –Eres tan perfecta.. ni un defecto...

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

:Miren allí viene

Inclíninse y miren con curiosidad

Oh como te amamos

Ningún defecto mientras pretendes

Pero ahora se que ella:

Abrió el armario debajo del lavamanos... sacó una tijerita para cortar las uñas de los pies.. bien filosa, se levantó la manga de su remera para revelar un brazo lastimado, apoyó la tijerita en su brazo, hizo persión y comenzó a cortar, rápidamente agarró un pedazo de tela que tenía cerca y esperó a que la sangre dejara de correr, limpió el piso y salió del tocador.

-Chcas! Estoy lista!- les gritó a sus hermanas


	4. Ya no quiero fingir más

**Nuevo chappie gente!!!!!!**

**Barlow Girls**

**Capítulo 3 "Ya no quiero fingir mas!"**

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, todos bailaban al ritmo de la música, menos cuatro figuras que se sentaban en una mesa, conversando animadamente.

Sango y Rin se negaban a bailar, pensaban que no estaba bien, su madre les había presionado tanto para que sean las niñitas inocentes que ella quería, que les había enseñado mal sobre tantas cosas que no eran tan malas, pero claro, ellas no lo sabían. Kagome aún no regresaba, había ido a bailar con Inuyasha desde que empezó la música, hacía como dos horas y todavía no volvía. Justo cuando Sango y Rin estaban por levantarse para buscarla, ella apareció en su campo de vista, pero de una manera que a sus dos hermanas no les pareció correcta.

Venía riéndose, alzada por Inuyasha, obviamente había tenido unas copitas de más, no lo suficiente para considerarla ebria o con un juicio mental incorrecto, pero lo suficiente para hacer cosas que normalmente no haría, y su pareja estaba contento de eso, no quería terminar como sus amigos, sentados y aburridos en una mesa.

Sango y Rin miraron a Kagome con una cara desaprobadora. Ella ni enterada, dejó que Inuyasha la dejara en una silla. Cuando vio que su pareja la dejaba sola, negó con la cabeza, esperó a que éste se sentara y se paró de su silla y fue tranquilamente caminado a sentarse en sus piernas, Inuyasha posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

-KAGOME!!!- Gritaron sus hermanas

-Que?- Preguntó ella totalmente ajena a la situación

-Te parece que lo que haces es correcto?- Preguntó la mayor

-Y no sería correcto porque...-respondió la hermana del medio

-Porque estás sentada en la falda de un chico que conociste hoy Kagome!!-Gritó la menor

-Que por cierto, tiene nombre, y es mi novio, algún problema?

-Si!

-Cual?

-Que estas sentada en su falda!

-Arg! Vamos Inu, mis hermanas no me van a dejar tranquila- Le susurró a su novio, luego sopló en su oído.

Ambos se levantaron de la silla y caminaron a la pista de baile nuevamente. Sango estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Rin la detuvo con un gesto de la cabeza.

Dos horas más tarde la fiesta comenzó a terminar(Irónico, ne?) y Sango y Rin decidieron ir en busca de su hermana, decisión de la cual se arrepintieron minutos después, cuando la encontraron.

Kagome, la más pura e inocente de las Barlow, estaba acorralada contra una pared, besando muy acaloradamente a su recientemente adquirido novio. Las chicas prefirieron dejarlo así y volver a su casa, Kagome volvería luego.

Y efectivamente, una hora más tarde volvió, tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para juguetear un rato más con Inuyasha, pero no el suficiente como para hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse.

Sango y Rin esperaban a su hermana en un sofá en el vestíbulo.

-Bájame Inuyasha!!-Semi-gritaba Kagome riéndose

-Y porque debería bajarte?-Respondió su novio riéndose también

-Porque tengo que entrar a mi casa-Respondió la muchacha tranquilamente

-Y que pasa si te secuestro?

-Mmmmm, a donde me llevarías?

-A mi lugar secreto

-Y donde está tu lugar secreto?

-Si te digo deja de ser secreto

-Ahhh-Dijo Kagome con interés- Ahora bájame

Inuyasha la bajó, se retiró unos pasos y luego volvió, volvió a levantarla

-Que haces Inuyasha?

-Te secuestro

-Y ahora se supone que debo gritar?

-Solo si quieres que nos descubran

-Entonces me quedaré callada- Dijo Kagome riéndose nuevamente, mientras que dejaba que Inuyasha la cargue hasta su auto de nuevo.

Sango y Rin estaban perplejas, su hermana había dejada que un hombre la lleve a quien sabe donde, estando en un estado razonable, mañana recordaría todo lo sucedido, no estaba hecha una idiota. Por lo menos no era el alcohol.

Inuyasha cargaba a Kagome por un bosque, y ella se reía y disfrutaba.

-Aquí estamos- dijo Inuyasha dejando a Kagome en el suelo, ésta se dio vuelta y miró hacia el acantilado que estaba frente a ella, los hermosos tonos rosados del amanecer ante sus ojos, parecía que el cielo había decidido regalarle esta hermosa escena, parecía que era solo para ella, y claro, para el chico parado a su lado, con un brazo firmemente atado a su cintura.

Después de mirar el hermoso atardecer, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que si Kagome no estaba en casa antes de que su madre se despertara, no solo estaría castigada de por vida, si no que el no podría seguir viéndola.

-Kag, tienes que volver antes que tu madre se entere que no estas en tu casa- Dijo Inuyasha y, tomándola de la mano, la arrastró al auto y la llevó a casa.

-Kagome, despierta hija, hora del desayuno- Dijo la sra. Barlow

-Mamá, estoy cansada, quiero dormir- Respondió la joven, que se había acostado en la comodidad de su cama hacía solo una hora.

-Porque estas tan cansada, hija? Tus hermanas no tienen sueño ya

-Está cansada porque estuvo toda la noche muy ocupada revolcándose por ahí con Inuyasha como para volver a una hora decente a su casa!- Gritó Sango que venía caminando detrás de su madre.

-Yo no me revolqué con nadie Sango, y eso tu lo sabes!- Respondió Kagome desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah no, claro, entonces estabas muy ocupada siendo secuestrada por tu novio como para darte cuenta que se hacía tarde!

-Secuestrada? Estás delirando Sango?- Dijo Kagome abriendo la puerta. De repente todo volvió a su mente...

_-Que haces Inuyasha?_

_-Te secuestro_

_-Y ahora se supone que debo gritar?_

_-Solo si quieres que nos descubran_

_-Entonces me quedaré callada_

-Ayer te escuché Kagome... Todavía no puedo creer que mi hermana se haya convertido en una puta!

-Yo no soy ninguna puta!-Gritó Kagome, histérica- Lo que pasa es que tu estás celosa, porque yo tengo un novio que me quiere y se preocupa por mí...

-Celosa? De que puedo estar celosa? De que tu saliste toda la noche con un chico que conociste esa misma noche?

-Es un compañero del colegio Sango, Lo conozco desde que tengo 7 años!

-No importa, apenas si habías cruzado palabra con él!

-No importa, estoy harta de todo esto, yo n soy ninguna nenita inocente de 4, ya tengo mis 15 años, en dos meses cumplo 16, por dios Sango, es totalmente natural que me guste un chico, y si lo estuve escondiendo hasta ahora no fue por más que por mamá- Respondió Kagome, notando recién que su madre se había retirando cuando empezaron a pelear.

-Que te guste un chico es natural, ahora, que te revuelques con el horas después de haberte puesto de novia con el es otra cosa Kagome!

-Eres imposible sango!-Dijo Kagome-Ahora si me permites, voy a dormir- agregó y entró en su habitación.

**Si si, ya se que es difícil que sango y kag peleen así, pero me parece que la situación se dio perfecta... jeje... que mala que soy...**

**Herm: **Yo escribo como viene, mi imaginación decide que tan largos son los capis, sorry.

**Kagome anti-kikio: **Gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te guste la historia.

**Gaby!: **Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews.... espero que te guste este chappie... nos vemos, un beso...

**Kagome-Chan: **Gracias por tus ánimos! No me importa si te gustó o no el chappie, yo los flames los ignoro, si no te guste el chappie, o no dejes review o tb puedes hacer una cosa que se llama critica constructiva, en la que me dices porque no te gustó así yo lo cambio, yo creo que si me dices algo, y no fundamentas, es lo mismo que no digas nada....


End file.
